


Loopy Giraffe

by Kooksoo



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Funny, M/M, kooksoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kooksoo/pseuds/Kooksoo
Summary: Kwang soo gets his wisdom teeth pulled and embarrass the hell out of Jong kook.





	

"I am not going to the dentist and there's no way you can make me!!" Kwang soo shouted while he was hanging to his building glass doors for dear life.

The two people holding tightly to his feet and trying to detach him from the door, Jong kook and Joong ki, pulled the struggling man away from the door and towards the car; which is ready to roll once they got him into it.

"Come on, Kwang soo-yah!!" Jae suk called from the driver's seat. They've been trying to get Kwang soo into the car for half an hour now and the car is starting to run low on gas. They don't have time to stop at a gas station because they're already late for the man's appointment.

"Just man up, damnit!" Jong kook yelled. He's so close to haul his boyfriend and throwing him into the car like a damn dart.

"I don't think it's as bad as you think, Kwang soo," Joong ki said calmly while they finally managed to drag his best friend over to the car. "You've been complaining about your teeth hurting for a while now and—"

"Have been driving me and everybody up the wall cause you refuse to get them pulled!" Jong kook interrupted.

"You left us no other choice!" Jae suk called out from the car.

"Exactly!" Jong kook agreed.

"So suck it up and get in the car." Joong ki added.

"YOU CANT MAKE  ME!!" Kwang soo tried to force his way past the two men who were trying to shove him into the car. He knows how strong his boyfriend is but damn, Joong ki is surprisingly stronger then he remembers.

"Okay, OKAY, Wait!!" Kwang soo stopped suddenly, "Fine! I'll get in myself." After realizing that pushing passed the two men on either side of him wasn't going to be a successful option, Kwang soo got an idea. He went into the backseat like Jong kook and Joong ki were trying to get him to do, then he slide to the other seat and opened the door on the other side before jumping out of the car. "Ha! Freedom, suckers!" Kwang soo shouted in triumph as he rounded the car and fled for the front door.

"Oh, no you don't!" Jong kook shouted as he climbed on top of Jae suk's car and leaped forward through the air for the tall man.

"Nice, Hyung!" Joong ki laughed.

"Ow, what the hell Hyung??!" Kwang soo crashed, face-first to the ground from being tackled by the flying tiger. "Please Hyung! Don't do this to me!" He pleaded, giving his best puppy dog eyes.

"This is for your own good." Jong kook said, looking away from Kwang soo's face. That look always got him. "Joong ki, come and help me."

Joong ki ran over to the couple and squatted down in front of Kwang soo. "Alright, Kwang soo, you're not going to the dentist peacefully?"

"Never!" He shouted as he attempted to free himself from Jong kook's vice-like grip around his abdomen.

Joong ki sighed and pulled his phone from his pocket, "If nothing will make you go…" He slide his finger across the screen a few times before chuckling and turning the phone around for Kwang soo to see the screen. "Then, maybe this will. You wouldn't want this on the internet now, would you?"

Kwang soo's expression suddenly went blank when he saw the video playing on the phone. "I really— _Really_ miss youuuuuuuuuuu, da-dann, Yoooou come to my mind again and agaaaaaaiiin indeed ahhh I miss you I call yoou I ONLY CALL YOU!" Kwang soo's off key voice sang loudly from the phone. It was one of his favorite Jong kook songs and he couldn't believe that Joong ki filmed him singing it while he was drunk that one time. **_The traitor!_**

Jong kook couldn't contain his laughter upon seeing the video and began laughing lightly. "What are you even wearing?!!" He pointed at the screen.

Kwang soo turned red. He was wearing a freaking tiger onesie that Haha got him once as a joke. Damn.

"How could you do this to me?!" Kwang so yelled at his best friend.

"I knew it would come in handy." Joong ki smirked, "I saw a chance for a lovely source of blackmail and I took it."

Kwang soo sighed and groaned for a few long and drawn out seconds before finally replying. "Fine…"

The ride to didn't take as long as Kwang soo hoped. The hospital wasn't far from where he lived. They were at a red light when Jae suk burst out with laughter after he watched the video on Joong ki's phone.

"It's not that funny.." Kwang soo blushed. He heard quite chucking from Jong kook next to him in the back seat and groaned more in embarrassment.

Everyone settled down a bit then. They were right at their destination when Jae suk broke the silence.

"What song is that?" Jae suk asked, looking at Kwang soo through the rear view mirror. "I bet it's Jong kook's."

"It is." Jong kook laughed.

It was quiet in the car for a few moments.

" _Thinking of you_." Kwang soo mumbled.

"Oooohhh! Now I remember. You made it sound so different." Jae suk laughed and tried to mimic Kwang soo's singing.

"Ayy, Hyung!! I didn't sound that bad!!" Kwang soo whined.

"I'm just teasing you." Jae suk replied while pulling into the dentist parking lot.

Kwang soo frowned as he got out of  the car with everyone and went inside the building. Kwang soo had been signed in at the receptionist desk, and now the four of them sat in the waiting room, calming down the tall man as he worked himself up.

They kept saying it was okay, and the arm Jong kook had put around him was reassuring, but he was literally getting teeth cut out of his mouth. Did they not understand that? He had heard so many stories of the pain, agony, and the aftermath of being put to sleep. The medicine made you completely crazy, and while it made for a funny video, he really didn't need more videos of himself.

"Lee Kwang soo?" A nurse called, peeking her head into the waiting area. Kwang soo stood up, and looked at his boyfriend to come but he knew it wasn't allowed for people to be back there.

"Fighting!" The three men held their fists up, just as the nurse led him down a hallway into his certain death.

Jae suk and the other two sat impatiently in the waiting room. Jae suk was eager to see how he'd reacted to the anesthetics. Suk jin, Haha, Ji hyo, and Gary couldn’t make it because they were busy, but they too wanted to see the hilarity that would ensue with the tall man, so Jae suk took it upon himself to record the whole ordeal. He had his phone fully charged and ready to do so when the time came.

Jong kook on the other hand sat there alternating between bouncing his legs and tapping on the chair. He was nervous for his lover. He was worried that something could go wrong or even just the fact that Kwang soo would be in a lot of pain. Obviously he kept this to himself when said man was around because he was already on the edge of a breakdown with his own nerves.

"He really will be okay, you know." Jae suk reminded, laughing at his jittery state. Jong kook nodded and sighed.

"Should we start filming now?" Joong ki suggested, "I think Kwang soo would love to see how worried you are now, Hyung."

"Maybe I should!" Jae suk immediately pulled his phone out, but Jong kook slapped his hand away.

"Don't you dare!"

Jae suk laughed, "Jong kook and Kwang soo," he mused, patting his back. "Both troublesome Dongsaengs." Jong kook laughed and nodded, knowing there was no use in denying it. He's always worried about Kwang soo and couldn’t stop worrying.

Joong ki has disappeared for a minute and came back with two cups of coffee for the older men.

\- - -

After an hour or so, the same nurse that called Kwang soo came back and nodded for them, "Excuse me, Are you with Lee Kwang soo?" When Jong kook stood up and the other two men nodded, she continued, "He is finished now, you can come and see him."

"Okay," Jong kook followed the woman into the recovery room without giving another glance to the others with him. He was greeted with his lover laying in a bed. Kwang soo appeared as if he hadn't fully woke up yet, the gauze accompanied in his mouth on both sides and his eyes half open. He'd be lying if he said it wasn't a funny scene.

The nurse told him that it'll take a while before he fully woke up and they should wait till he does so. Jong kook thanked her before she left.

Jae suk was already holding his phone up when they heard Kwang so groan in pain. Jong kook was quickly by his side.

"You okay, Kwan soo?" He asked, placing a hand on his lover's shoulder and squeezing it lightly.

"Mmh, I'm good…" Said Kwang soo with a groggy expression, his voice was quite muffled behind the mouthful of gauze, and the medication left him sounding completely exhausted with long and drawn out sentences.

"Can you open your eyes for us, buddy?" Joong ki chimed in.

"…I think so?" Kwang soo answered. They waited for him to open his eyes but he didn't.

"Open your eyes Kwang soo." Jae suk said, trying his best to contain his laughter.

"They are…open. It's really dark in here.." The tall man said, lifting his head from the pillow.

"They're not, Kwang soo." Jong kook chuckled, running a hand through Kwang soo's curly locks. "Come on, open them for me."

"Okay." Kwang so smiled at hearing the gentle voice so close to him and did as he was told. Slowly opening his eyes widely, he let out a small gasp as his eyes landed on Jong kook's face.

"Did the doctor send you?" He asked, his eyes full of wonder and awe. "Man you are eye candy.. A hot eye candy.." He say dragging the words out, his head falling back onto the pillow. "Wow!... you're the prettiest person I've ever seen."

"Hey now…" Jong kook laughed loudly to hide his embarrassment.

"Are you a model?" Kwang soo continued, lifting his head up again. "What's your name?"

"My name is Jong kook, did you forget about me?"

"He's your boyfriend." Jae suck pointed out, behind his phone.

"You're **_my_** boyfriend?!!" Kwang soo almost screamed.

"Yeah.." Jong kook chuckled.

"Holy shit.." Kwang soo seemed like he couldn’t believe what he heard. "Whoo.. this… how long?"

"Keep quiet you're waking up." Jong kook tried to shut him up before he asked something more embarrassing.

"Do we have children?"

And cue the laughter, even Jong kook himself couldn't hold it in after hearing this one.

"Oh mann.. man." Kwang wasn't affected by the laughter, he was staring at Jong kook longingly. "Have we kissed yet..?"

"Shhhh, don't say anything." Jong kook shook his head. The other two were having the time of their life. Joong ki already on the floor from how hard he was laughing.

Kwang soo obeyed him and rested his head back again, "Wow.. I'm the luckiest man alive… Whoo.."

He turned again to Jong kook, and stared at him for a couple of seconds, "Come closer, let me see your face…" Jong kook didn't move. "Let me see your…Wow, your jawline is _perfect_!!!!" He, then looked down Jong kook's body and lifted his hand, doing circular motion. "Turn around."

"What?!! NO!! Stop it, Kwang soo." Okay, now he's really close to punching him unconscious.

"Give him what he wants, Hyung." Joong ki said.

"Shut up!" Jong kook glared at the two standing on the other side of the bed. They're so lucky they're that far from him.

"We're really going out? Wow…" Kwang so whispered.

"How's the IV?" Jong kook tried one last time to change the subject before his lover said something worse.

"What IV?"

"They put an IV in your arm."

"They did?!!" Kwang soo's eyes almost bugged out of his head. "They put it in my head?!!"

"No," Jong kook laughed, "They put it in your arm."

"MY ARM?!!!"

"Yeah."

"But I play the guitarrrrrrrr.." Kwang so whined.

"No, you don't!"

"I don't?"

"You don't."

"Oh."

"Oh my god this is the best!!" Jae suk burst out laughing. "Haha is going to love this!!"

"Haha hyung?" Kwang soo turned to Jae suk.

"Yeah."

"Where is Haha hyung? He's my best friend! I miss him!!" Kwang soo whined before he started to tear up.

"Oh, no, no, no, no! Kwang soo-ya, don't start crying!! Haha will come and see you later. I promise!"

"But I miss him…!"

"He will come and see you."

"Okay," Kwang so slurred.

The nurse came back then with a wheelchair. "You have his prescriptions from yesterday, right?"

"Yes, we have everything, Thank you." Joong ki smiled politely at her before taking the wheelchair from her.

"Alright, then. You can leave now. If anything comes up, call us. He'll be in pain later so you can give the medicine then."

"Okay, Thank you."

"Alright, Kwang soo, let's get you up now." Jong kook reached out and Kwang didn't waste any time to cling to the shorter man.

"Hey—Wait! You're going to fall—"

"This is home." Kwang soo nuzzled his nose in the soft brown hair in front of him.

"THIS IS NOT!!"

When they finally managed to get him in the car, Kwang soo seemed to be more awake than he was before. At least he recognized Jong kook and is sure of their relationship now.

Jae suk though, didn't stop recording. When started driving, he gave Joong ki his phone and told him to keep recording the tall man.

"We're going to get your medicine for you, but you have to eat first." Jae suk started. "What do you want to eat, Kwang soo-ya?"

"But, Hyung… my nipple is numb." Kwang soo looked at Jae suk as if he was dumb while touching his lower lip.

Jong kook, who was in the back seat with Kwang soo, laughed as he pushed his boyfriend's hand away from his mouth before he hurt himself. "This is your lip."

"My nipple is numb." Kwang soo whimpered as his hand shot up again to touch his face.

"It's not your nipple." Jong kook corrected him again before chuckling lightly.

"My nipple…" The tall man kept on touching his face. His fingers sliding from his lips up towards eyes before going down again to poke at his numb lip.

"Your lip. THAT'S YOUR LIP!" Jong kook snapped.

Kwang soo looked at him with huge eyes for a few moments and the car fell silent.

"I need to call mom!" Kwang soo suddenly called out. "I really need to call mom and tell her I'm done and…"

"Are you sure?" Jong kook asked, "How about you wait till we get food."

"No. I'm… not really-I want to call her now." Said Kwang soo, already phone in hand and dialing him mother's number before holding the phone to his ear.

"Are you sure you want to talk to your mother now, you're kind of…"

"Hey, mom!! We just finished—we just finished… my teeth thing.. It was.. I don't remember.. how it was. They gave me an IV and it really, really, really, really hurt and then I guess.. I fell asleep cause I didn't see the doctor.. but—what? I can't hear you?" He paused for a minute. He was looking around as if he was lost before his eyes fell on Jong kook. "I don't think so.. the lady came in and put that thing in my nose and then took my blood pressure and then my heartbeat was going crazy, Hyung, I couldn't relax and I got it to 120…" Kwang  soo swing his phone down. Completely forgetting about his mother and talking to Jong kook.

"Talk to your mother!! She's on the phone."

Kwang so looked at his phone, "Oh," He brought the phone to his ear again, "Mom are you still on the phone?? Are you on the phone still?" Kwang soo paused waiting for his mother's answer and Jong kook rolled his eyes.

"Okay," Kwang soo continued, "We're on the road somewhere…? You wanna talk to Jong kook hyung to tell you where we are? You're giving…I… I don’t know what."

"Tell her to come over.."

"Yeah, come to my—our house. Not me and your house. Don't come to—cause we're not married or anything! I'm married to Jong kook hyung, but go to the house where I live in, kay?.... It's white with bricks and you can see my car there." Kwang so continued to babble on the phone about what his house looked like and Jong kook felt very sorry for his mother. She must be very worried now and the sound of Jae suk laughing in the background wasn't helping.

"Tell her I'll text her, Kwang soo." Jong kook poked his boyfriend's arm.

"Whu—okay, have a good day. Don't do anything that will get you hurt or anything… like when you drive go real slow and have that on cause we have ours on too." He pointed at his seatbelt, " And it feels really safe. Okay?"

He then held his phone down and looked outside the window. Feeling very satisfied with himself.

"Did she hang up?" Jong kook asked. He had a feeling about this.

"Who?" Kwang soo turned.

"Your mother. Did she hang up?" He pointed at Kwang soo's phone.

"Where is my mom? Did you see her and I didn't?!! That's so mean!!" Kwang so whined, tears welling up in his eyes.

"No, idiot! On the phone, phone!! You were just talking to her!"

"Why was I talking to my mom?" Kwang soo sniffled.

"Oh my god why am I even trying!! Gimme that!" He snapped, snatching the phone out of Kwang soo's hand. And indeed the his mother still didn't hang up and neither did Kwang soo. "Ay, you're going to drive me crazy!!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic here. Hope you liked it. :D  
> I wanted to write more for when they got home and some cuddles but 3k words is a lot so i wasn't sure ;v;  
> Also we need more Kooksoo fics! I'm working on a couple of other fics now so tell me if you liked this one. It'll motivate me to post my other fics soon :'D


End file.
